


I'm Sorry

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Nick knows he's been an ass to Monroe lately.Written for the prompt Asparagus.Set in season one.





	I'm Sorry

Nick stood outside Monroe's door feeling silly. He'd wanted to do something to show Monroe that he appreciated him. He knew Monroe was right when he accused him of just calling for help with his latest cases. Nick hated to think he really was a bad friend.

If he was honest Monroe was the only one that understood what being a Grimm meant. There were times when Monroe knew more than he did.

That was how he found himself standing on Monroe's porch with a bunch of farm fresh asparagus tied with a white bow as a thank you gift.


End file.
